Two Halves
by storyspinners
Summary: Juudai has returned from his journey after the events of Dark World. But he's not alone. Lite Juudai/Johan.


**

**

By all rights, he should have been in bed, sound asleep right now.

But a rumor had taken root that night. Whispered words in softly spoken voices traveled through the dorms, past the countless sleeping students to reach the waiting ears of only a handle of close friends. Words that had each of them out of their beds, instantly rushing into the night.

_Juudai's back._

Though how Johan was the last to know was beyond him. He dressed in a hurry, his heart beating furiously against his chest. Johan followed not far behind Jim and all but sprinted toward the Osiris dorms. Why of all nights had he chosen to stay in Obelisk?

But Johan knew the answer to that right away. Without Juudai there, Johan couldn't bring himself to stay in those dorms. It just wasn't the same.

Johan only slowed his pace when their group of friends came in sight. Shou, Kenzan Manjourme, Asuka, Fubuki, O'Brien, and Jim all stood starring; everyone wearing expressions of either shock, happiness, or relief. Shou's eyes glistened with tears of joy as he attempted to explain Juudai's arrival.

Juudai, himself, stood at the center of the group, smiling quietly at the antics of his friends. He looked so different from the last time Johan saw him, but he pushed that aside for now.

Johan found his way over to the group and without pausing for a greeting, grabbed his best friend in a tight hug.

Juudai stepped back a bit in surprise, but he could hear the smile in his voice as he hugged him in return.

"Hey, Johan."

Reluctantly, Johan pulled back and released his hold on Juudai's Osiris red jacket, his emerald eyes meeting Juudai's soft brown ones.

"Hey, Juudai."

So few words, but for the two of them it was an entire conversation. If Johan hadn't touched him, hadn't confirmed that Juudai was in fact real, he might have thought it was all a dream. The aching knot that had been twisting mercilessly in his stomach slowly seemed to relax with each second that passed.

The others appeared to have similar reactions as all of them were talking and asking questions at once. But Juudai didn't answer them just yet; there was something more important he had to do first. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Johan's deck, his fingers brushing briefly against Johan's as he handed the well-kept cards back to his friend.

Johan's heart warmed as he felt the loving presence of the Gem beasts, of his _family_, swell within and around him. While he didn't regret for a second giving his deck to Juudai to help fight in that final battle, he had missed them so much. So much, their absence had caused his stomach to ache with longing and by the emotion he could feel from them in return, he knew the Gem beast felt the same.

"Thanks," His smile couldn't be more sincere then it was now, with both the Gem beasts and Juudai finally back safe.

"Are you hungry, aniki?" Shou spoke from his friend's side, recalling Juudai's question in the woods, "I'm sure Tome-san won't mind if we wake her up for some food."

Kenzan shook his head, "It's kind of late for that, don't you think?" he said.

"Juudai's back," Shou reasoned, "Tome-san won't care what time it is."

"And, in a way," Fubuki added, "It's like a celebration." His eyes seemed to twinkle at the very thought.

Asuka placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Let's just go inside first," she said, as the others followed her lead.

As it turned out, Tome-san was more than happy to make the group a late night snack; fried shrimp being one of the many items she placed before them. It probably would have been wise to tell Principal Samejima of Juudai's return, but for right here, right now, they all just wanted a moment together with their friend, however long it would last.

They pushed the tables together this time; Johan sitting across from Juudai allowing Shou and Kenzan to take the seats directly beside their best friend. It felt nice inside the Osiris dorms again and it didn't take long for everyone to get comfortable.

Johan listened quietly as questions were once again thrown Juudai's way. But Johan knew they weren't likely to get an answer anytime soon if Juudai's subtle replies were anything to go by. Now just wasn't the right time for those kinds of questions. Questions that probably wouldn't have such pleasant outcomes.

Eventually, the conversation turned to more light-hearted matters; trivial nonsense, jokes, and things that Juudai might have missed. Juudai laughed along with the rest, if admittedly less care-free than he used to. The others didn't seem to notice just yet, so Johan shrugged it off, simply allowing his happiness and relief to take over as he watched his best friend.

"Yeah, well," Manjourme folded his arms over his chest, "I didn't really care either way."

"Come on, Manjourme," Asuka said with a knowing smile on her lips, "We all know you missed Juudai just as much as the rest of us."

Jim nodded, "I could've sworn I heard you say something along those lines yesterday."

"No way," Manjourme huffed, "If anything, life was just starting to get better without Juudai here."

"You take that back!" Shou piped up, "Or I'll—"

"Or what?" Manjourme called back with a glare and Shou shrunk a little.

"You're just afraid to admit you missed aniki, is all," Kenzan stepped in.

"I did NOT!"

Johan watched amused as the argument continued, knowing that Juudai was thinking the same thing. Manjourme _did_ miss Juudai. They all had.

"Wonder if any of the others will make it back," O'Brien said thoughtfully from the end of the table. He was careful to direct his words away from Shou, however. Marufuji Ryou was still counted among the missing.

"Not much we can do about it though," Fubuki said rather solemnly as he took a sip of his drink, "But in the mean time, we'll have to keep our eyes open for any more falling stars." He winked at Juudai.

Johan leaned back in his chair stretching slightly. He wasn't really saying much, but then again, he didn't feel as if he had to. Things were beginning to fall back into place and for once, he wasn't worried.

"**Everyone deserves a chance to relax, now and then**," Topaz Tiger spoke, but only for Johan to hear.

Amethyst Cat added in a soft purr, "**I think we could all use a good break after what's happened**,"

Johan couldn't agree more. He closed his eyes a little, feeling calm and content as he sat among his chatting friends and closely knit family; not thinking about anything in particular…

It was then that he saw it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, it flashed into focus so quickly and so briefly that it took his mind a few seconds to register what he saw. A tall, dragon-like figure standing with their arms crossed just a few paces behind Juudai. A figure with skeletal black wings and vice-like claws. With one bright blue-green eye and one oh so familiar golden orange.

Yubel.

Johan reacted on pure instinct. He jumped up suddenly from his seat, the force of his movement causing the chair to fall backward on the floor with a resounding 'thud'.

But Johan hadn't expected his heartbeat to pick up so rapidly, or for his feet to a take a few steps back, as if acting on their own accord. His emerald eyes searched the small room for any sign or trace…

Everyone had fallen abruptly silent, all eyes staring at Johan's unexpected change in demeanor. A few of them had stood up as well, concern etched on their faces. One quick glance around told Johan none of them had seen what he just saw, not even Manjourme…

"Johan?"

He wasn't even aware that Juudai had moved, but it was _his_ hand placed comfortingly on Johan's shoulder. Johan's head was reeling as his thoughts played catch-up with his words.

"It was… I thought I saw…" Johan managed to say, but as he turned to look Juudai in the eyes he couldn't finish his sentence. The strange look Juudai was giving him forced his words to catch in his throat.

He _knew_. He didn't know how, but he was sure Juudai knew what Johan had almost admitted to seeing.

"Nothing," Johan said, shifting his gaze to the floor, unable to look at those questioning brown eyes. He could feel the Gem beast's growing apprehension, but they remained silent for now.

"What's got into you?" Jim asked not unkindly, with a slight tilt of his head. Juudai still maintained his hold on Johan's shoulder, steadying him in case he decided to fall over or something.

"Are you alright, Johan?" Asuka had moved closer as well, but Johan promptly regained control of his legs and moved past her and the others, shrugging off Juudai's hand as he did so. He avoided eye contact as he spoke.

"I'm fine," he lied quickly, reaching the door, "I just need some fresh air, that's all."

His less-than genuine smile fooled all, but one, as Johan opened the door and stepped outside into the night before any of his friends could say otherwise.

The cool night air bristled through the many trees, rustling the braches and leaves gently. In the distance, ocean waves beat against the shore in a steady and methodic rhythm. The moon peaked subtly behind a few passing clouds while the stars winked shyly at the earth. The whole island breathed with life, despite the lack of wandering students.

Johan walked absentmindedly along the dirt path, not having to think about where he wanted to go and simply walked. A soft trill announced Ruby's presence and she landed lightly on Johan's shoulder, her tail wrapped around his neck. He automatically reached up a hand to pet her affectionately.

"**Johan**," This time it was Sapphire Pegasus who spoke, "**Talk to us about what happened**."

Johan wasn't sure that he wanted to. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of embarrassing the way he had rushed out of the room like that.

"**Don't shut us out, Johan**" Rainbow Dragon's rich voice said, "**We are here to help**."

Johan knew they were right; they were his family after all. He told them just about everything.

"I thought I saw Yubel."

At the mention of her name, Johan felt a ripple of the Gem Beasts' anger. Now that Johan voiced it aloud, he was _sure_ it had been Yubel. The initial shock he had felt at seeing her vanished right away to be replaced with an unsettling curiosity.

"Did you guys know?" he asked them. They had been with Juudai while he was missing after all.

"**We had our suspicions**," Sapphire Pegasus replied carefully, "**But our memories of that time are faded**."

Johan couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"**It's not our place to**," Rainbow Dragon stated. Johan guessed he understood. What had happened in Dark World and with Yubel was Juudai's business. He would tell Johan when he was ready.

Johan reached an open cliff that looked out over the ocean surrounding the island. He knew this spot rather well, having been here many times before, and welcomed its familiarity. He sat down on the damp grass, gazing out to the indistinguishable horizon. Ruby moved gracefully to curl up on Johan's lap.

Though he caught a glance of Yubel for a fraction of a second, Johan couldn't dismiss the feeling that she was…different, some-how. She didn't seem menacing, not that Yubel wasn't frightening in her own way, but this had been so uncharacteristic. She almost looked watchful and…protective? Was Yubel Juudai's new spirit partner, like Hane Kuriboh?

As if in answer to his thoughts, Amethyst Cat said sternly, "**Whatever reason Yubel is here for, Johan, you must be careful**."

His thoughts inevitably drifted to the events that took place in Dark World. Things that he didn't know or couldn't remember, he found out through bits and pieces of what his friends had told him. Not a lot, because even they couldn't explain everything, but enough.

He learned how the entire school made it back in one piece due to Rainbow Dragon's attack; how even though Johan was left behind, Juudai was determined to find him and bring him back; how the group had slowly fallen apart once they were there…

Johan hated the idea that his friends had suffered because of him. He understood that none of them would have let Juudai fight on his own, but it didn't change the fact that it was _him _they were trying to save. Guilt plagued his insides whenever he thought about it, and a bitter realization rose to his mind every time; Why, when the others arrived in Dark World, didn't Yubel take them too? Why did she hang to Johan?

The vivid details, however scattered they were, that his friends recalled to him, played out in his mind as if mocking him. Asuka, Manjourme, Kenzan, and Fubuki dying one by one at the hands of Brron. Shou, full of doubt and confusion as he was searched and hunted for. Jim and O'Brien, giving everything they had in order to save Juudai from himself. Edo battling to protect an innocent life. Ryou not going down without a fight; a fight worthy of the Hell Kaiser he was. Yubel's overly insane obsession with Juudai, the one person her plans revolved around…

But, despite everything that happened, Johan didn't feel like any of them were in danger right now, crazy as that sounded.

Quiet footsteps startled Johan out of his reflections as he whipped his head around swiftly behind him. He hadn't even know anyone was going to come after him; hadn't even heard them approaching. It Johan didn't know better, he would've sworn Juudai had simply walked out of the nearest shadow or something.

"Johan," Juudai said, his voice even as he stood a good distance away from his friend, "There are some things I want to tell you, and I guess I don't have a lot of time to wait."

That was true, Johan was aware that the transfer students would be leaving for their respective schools soon.

"Things I need to explain," Juudai continued, still looking uncomfortable, "And I figure you have a right to know, more so than anyone."

Johan shivered slightly. He hardly enjoyed thinking about his friends' time in Dark World, let alone his own or the fact that he was being processed by Yubel. Even so, Johan nodded and Juudai's shoulders relaxed a little at the acknowledgement. Juudai walked over the remaining distance and sat down beside Johan. Ruby had disappeared once again, so it was simply the two of them, staring out across the edge of the cliff.

And Johan listened. He sat quietly, not interrupting as Juudai let his words flow out in one continuous breath, as if he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep going if he stopped. Most of what Juudai could tell him he already knew, but he was surprisingly glad that, for the time being, Juudai didn't go into detail about his journey as Haou. There were some things Johan was certain he would never fully understand, but the trust Juudai was showing in his best friend as he told his story, was more than he could ask for.

The reality that Juudai had willingly fused with Yubel came as a shock; to him and the Gem Beasts. Yubel had the grace to remain hidden while Juudai explained all that he needed to, but Johan doubted it was out of any misplaced concern for him and was more likely at the mild request of Juudai.

"So," Johan finally said, "You and Yubel… share the same body now?" Johan tried to wrap his mind around the idea. Juudai had said Yubel was purged of the Light of Ruin, a power Juudai had explained once before, when they joined together, so it explained why Johan thought she had looked different as well. Yubel wasn't simply another duel monster or spirit now. She was a part of Juudai, just as Haou was, if in a slightly different way. Johan wondered if Juudai even needed Yubel's card in order for him to maintain their connection. And while it pained him to admit it, he would never be _that_ close to the Gem Beasts, no matter how deeply they cared for one another. If anything ever happened to one of their cards or spirits… Johan couldn't image.

"Are you mad?" Juudai asked quietly, glancing at Johan apprehensively.

Johan answered immediately, "No," and though the words escaped his lips without so much as a second thought, Johan knew they were the truth. Johan leaned back on the grass, gazing up at the star-strewn sky. "The idea of being that close…to any duel spirit…is incredible" Johan hesitated, trying to find the right words, "I guess, what I'm saying is that…if you're ok with it…I suppose I will be too."

When Johan looked back at his friend, a smile overtook Juudai's face, the kind of smile Johan had been waiting for. It held only happiness as he repeated Johan's earlier words to him, "Thanks, Johan." He, too, stretched back on the ground, "I just honestly needed to hear that."

Johan returned his smile as the two laid side by side, the peaceful sounds of the island drifting toward their ears. Johan's arm and shoulder brushed up against Juudai's, both of them silently reassuring themselves the other wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. Johan briefly wondered how much time they had before the others came to find them.

Not enough, he knew.

Juudai leaned closer to him, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"I really missed you, Johan."

Velvety moonlight danced across the rippling ocean waves and reflected mildly among the beads of dew along the grass. Another soft breeze whisked across their faces, but this one was warmer than the last, comforting and reassuring. Johan allowed the moment to fill him up, holding onto it for as long as he possibly could.

"I missed you too."

**

THE END

**


End file.
